1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electrical connections and principally to a unique crimping method and means therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various crimping methods have been devised in recent years to improve the electrical integrity of crimped connections. It is well known that one of the prime factors responsible for premature failure of an electrical connection is corrosive attack which is generally initiated by adverse environmental conditions to which the electrical connection is subjected. With the increasing use of aluminum electrical conductors in conjunction with copper or copper alloy connectors, the problem of stress or galvanic corrosion resulting from intimate contact between dissimilar metals, becomes an additional factor leading to the premature destruction and failure of such electrical connections. Since the aluminum conductor is less noble than the copper or copper alloy connector, galvanic corrosion may readily take place in the proper environment with the aluminum conductor deteriorating within the confines of the connector, thereby leading to rapid deterioration of the electrical connection. Although various insulation piercing connectors have been devised to provide a more durable connection between dissimilar metals, many of these devices still fail to provide the necessary protection over extended periods of time and under adverse environmental conditions. Attempts to seal one end of the connector to prevent the intrusion therein of contaminants have also generally been unsuccessful in providing an extended life for the connection, since in many cases, such contaminants may exist in the connection prior to sealing and are thereafter trapped within the connection after the crimping operation has been completed. A further drawback of such prior art crimping methods where the user attempts to seal one end of the connector by applying sufficient force thereto is the degree of pressure required to forge or bond one end of the connector, often by means of a hand tool in which the force available is generally limited by the strength of the operator employing such tool.